The Problem With Hidden Relationships
by Spinel Sun
Summary: Yaoi - TyKa - Hidden relationships are the hardest things to preserve! But when Tyson mentions 'the next level', Kai's avoiding it all together! Only when two people make plays for Tyson, does Kai see the truth. After all, no one touches what's his!
1. The Next Level

Yay! My second yaoi ficcy; and since everyone who reviewed (Throws plushies out) wanted more, here it is! Well, _When the Lights Go Out_, was never intended to be a chapter fic, so I though, "Why not make a continuation of that fic?" (Smiles) So I suggest you newbies check that out before continuing here, as some scenes here are related to that fic.

Dedicated to each and everyone one of you TyKa fans! Well, mostly dedicated to my wonderful friends, Leina-san, Misty-san, and Glay-san! Leina-san, you've helped me out a lot, and gave me a load of confidence! If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be half the TyKa fan I am today! Misty-san and Glay-san, both of your fics inspire me TyKa wise, and I know that if I didn't read your fics, _When the Lights Go Out_ wouldn't have really been possible, let alone this one! So, I dedicate this fic to you guys! Big glomps to all three of you! (Glomps)

****

Warning: Contains yaoi goodness, fondling, make out sessions, and problems with commitment. Nothing to fear!

****

The Problem With Hidden Relationships

In an empty, secluded room, far from the others, muffled sounds escape the closed door. A whispered voice moaned the name of the other,

"Kai…"

"Hmmm?"

"Could you stop…. For like two seconds?"

"Why…?"

"We need to talk…"

"Just be quiet…"

The smaller boy pushed away his companion, "Kai! I really need to talk to you! It's important!"

The taller boy sighed, and rubbed his head, "Alright…. What is it, Tyson?"

"Umm…. Well…." Started Tyson, putting his index fingers together, and pushing them together, seemingly nervous, "It's been a year since we got together…."

Kai narrowed his eyes in suspicion, "And…?"

Tyson looked into Kai's eyes quickly before looking away, "And…. I think it's time we move… y'know…. To the next level!"

Kai arched his right eyebrow in suspicion, _Tyson…_

"Listen, Tyson…." Started Kai, hoping Tyson wouldn't break out into listing reasons why they should have sex.

"I want to tell our friends!" The midnight hair teen burst out, completely unaware of Kai saying something.

Tyson looked back into Kai's eyes, hoping he'd agree. Instead, his eyes widened slightly to his lover's reaction. Kai stood in front of Tyson, his jaw dropped to the floor, his magenta eyes dilated, and a single bead of sweat trailed down the side of his head. It took the indifferent boy a few moments to gather his thoughts of what just happened.

He looked at his dragon and tried to form some sort, of intelligent sentence, "Wh-why?!"

It was Tyson's turn to narrow his eyes; "I want to stop sneaking around! I hate how I always have to say, 'Sorry, Chief! Duty calls!' It always makes me sound like I have the smallest bladder! I'm giving myself a bad reputation of having an affair with the freakin' toilet seat!"

"The small bladder makes up for your large stomach…." Murmured Kai.

"Kai!"

The duel-hair teen put on a slight grin, placing his hands on his angel's hips, "Hey hey… don't get all riled up… I take it as you're not having fun?"

"I am…. I like being with you… it just sucks that we sneak around, and lie to our friends! I think they'd be happy about us getting together! In a way, I'm starting to think you're ashamed to be with me!"

Kai groaned out, "That's not it…. Tyson…"

He rubbed the back of his neck, and thought back to the day after the little _session_ him and Tyson had…

--Flashback--

It had only been a couple of hours after the lights had come back on, and the six young teens sat in the dojo, unsure of what to say. Tyson sat beside Kai, looking very unsure of how to start things off. He liked the idea of him and Kai being together. He felt as though they were _meant_ to be. He was just a little worried about the other's reactions.

Rei, Max, Hilary and Kenny sat across from the two, with enough distance incase Kai decided to punch one of the three boys out. The Chinese blader looked at Kai suspiciously, and looked to Max, who looked back at him. The blonde then turned to Hilary, who took note of how the young girl's eyes where narrowed at both Tyson and his partner. Hilary then started to tap her finger impatiently on her knee, obviously wanting an answer. Kenny looked as clueless as ever, and wondered what was going on.

Rei started off slowly, "So… Kai…"

"What?"

Ebony hair strands fell into his eyes, "Is there… something you want to tell us? About you and Tyson?"

Kai shrugged, "No. Not really."

"Aren't you two…?" mumbled Max, hoping Mr. Granger wasn't listening in on the conversation.

"N-no! He was… He was…!" stuttered Tyson, waving his hands frantically.

"I was drunk." Kai said abruptly.

Everyone face-faulted and fell over, with the exception of Kenny. The three sat up, and looked at him with total disbelief; Rei's left eye was twitching madly, while Max and Hilary looked at each other, then sweat-dropped.

"You where…" started the Blonde.

"Drunk…?" A female voice chipped in.

"Yes. I sneaked in some booze before I came in." Kai nodded, _That should fool them…_

Kenny stood up, close to hysteria, "What are you guys talking about?! You're making no sense what-so-ever!"

"Kenny!" started Rei, who whipped around to face the younger boy. He smiled, "Could you get me something to drink? I'm _so_ thirsty!"

"What's wrong with your legs?! Why can't you do it?! You guys are talking about something! What is it?!"

Rei pouted the infamous pout that always got Kenny to do something for him. He whimpered "Pu-leez?"

"…" Kenny scratched his head before walking off, "Fine… but you owe me Rei!"

"Yeah, yeah!" Rei replied cheerfully. He waved the boy off and called over, "Thanks bud!"

Turning back to Kai, Max stated, "You're not old enough to drink, Kai! Let alone buy the stuff!"

"I found Mr. Granger's alcohol stash, and tasted it. My curiosity got the better of me."

"Hmm-hmmm…. Right… and I'm the tooth-fairy!" said Hilary, looking suspiciously at the team captain.

A shocked Kai sat in silence for a few minutes before he spat out, "When the hell have I ever needed to explain myself to you?! I'm out of here…!"

Tyson, who sat quietly for the entire conversation, finally spoke out, "K-Kai…!"

As the dragon continued to watch his indifferent captain, Kai growled out his frustration, and walked out the dojo door into the now, clear blue sky. Both Max and Rei turned to one another, blinked cutely and turned to Hilary, who shrugged. They looked expectantly at Tyson, who jolted from his seat and mentioned the bathroom.

Rei mentioned, "Kai still must be drunk! He started to explain himself!"

"Kai never explains himself…" added Max.

Kenny walked in, grumbling to his friend, "Rei, you never said what you wanted to drink, so I just brought some water!"

"Oh!" said the boy, "Sorry, Kenny! I'm not thirsty anymore! But thanks anyway!"

"Wha-?! Rei!" Hollered Kenny, obviously frustrated.

--End Flashback--

__

Too close! Though Kai, obviously still a little edgy from it.

The Phoenix broke his gaze away from his lover. Tyson smiled, and leaned up to kiss Kai on the mouth, but not before Kai turned his head and his kiss hit his cheek. Tyson frowned and went in again, but to only catch the other one.

The younger one growled, "You're being weird, Kai! Is something wrong? You've been quiet since I mentioned we should tell the others. I mean, more quiet than usual…"

Kai's face looked strained and he pushed himself away from Tyson, "It's nothing! Just… remembering something weird…. That's all. Don't worry."

Tyson made an 'o' with his mouth and smiled at his boyfriend. Thinking everything between them was all right now, his smile turned into a cheeky grin. Kai walked a bit from him and started,

"Uh…. Listen, Tyson… I should go. Tala probably thinks I got myself suck in the toilet, or something… I'll catch you later."

As he walked to the door, opened it, and observed if anyone was around the area so that both could leave the room without anyone questioning why they where there together. Kai turned around one last time to see that classic cheeky grin of Tyson's. He smiled slightly, and walked out – a signal to Tyson to wait a few before walking out as well.

Tyson's smile faded slightly, and he blinked cutely a few times. He made an angry face and ran to the door, growling louder than a lion,

"You…! You're just avoiding the subject! Damn you Kai! Get back here!"

To be continued…

__

Spinel: Yay! First chapter is done! Who-hoo! Whoo-hoo! (Dances) I had plans on making Kai uke, but he wouldn't submit…!

__

Kai: (Glares) I'm better on the top!

__

Spinel: Ah shadup! You're cuter when your uke!

__

Kai: Stop saying that…

__

Tyson: Well it's TRUE!

__

Kai: No more… y'know… if you say that again!

__

Tyson: (Whimpers)

__

Spinel: (Glares at Kai) Read and review please!


	2. Hidden Motives

(Dances) Chapter two is now viewable! What a surprise! I rarely send in chapter fics, let alone write them! Thanks for all of your support, dudes! Also, I added a lil' bit of one-sided yaoi. Why? 'Cause it's fun to torment the character that will be later mentioned! Mwaha! So yeah, if you don't like the pairing, please don't run! It's only one-sided! Oh, and this take place during season three, in the middle of the world championships!

****

Warning: Some Tyson x Rei, but don't worry! It's only temporary! Don't run!

****

Chapter Two

"I can't believe him!" Tyson growled, stomping out the room. "He just danced all around the subject, like it meant nothing! Damn it!"

Five minutes had passed by before Tyson left the room that him and Kai spent over twenty minutes in. It seemed as though the great titan of Earth was shaking the ground as Tyson stomped through the halls, grumbling incoherent words to his lover. As he pounded his feet onto the pale blue tile, the midnight hair boy found himself walking through the halls trying to calm down before appearing before his friends. Tyson stopped, and blew out his breath. Did Kai not understand what this meant to him? He had too! There couldn't be any excuses!

As Tyson slowly, but surely, worked himself up into another fit of anger, a set of arms wrapped themselves around his slim waist – allowing their hands to glide across his stomach. The dragon leaned back into the embrace, figuring it to be his Kai.

"No matter what you say or do, Kai, I won't forgive you; you jerk!"

Turning his head slightly to face the one behind him, Tyson found himself staring into a pair of golden, yet slightly dilated, eyes. His midnight eyes widened as well, and a nervous grin appeared upon his face,

"R-Rei!" began the smaller boy. "I _knew_ it was you! I was only kidding! Just wanted to see your reaction! Ha-ha!"

A sly grin appeared on the boy's face, baring his fangs slightly. Gently, he tipped his head to rest comfortably on his prisoner's shoulder and whispered, "That's good. I wouldn't want to have anyone else share you, after all."

"Huh?" mumbled Tyson, looking as clueless as always.

Before another word was said, the door to the nearest room opened wide, revealing a small shadow.

The owner of the shadow called out, "Yeah… alright Kenny! I'll find the dumbass; don't get your shorts in a knot!"

As both of the boys looked at the door, Rei quickly unwrapped his arms from around his captive and glared in the direction of the door. Tyson made the obvious observation that he must have walked to his team's room without noticing, and now they were looking for him. Rei straightened his back and continued to stand behind Tyson, not wanting to cause any suspicions.

The second Daichi emerged from the room, he turned to face Tyson and Rei, who, to him, looked like they were talking about something. His eyes glinted, and he grinned evilly, thinking he knew what was going on. Tyson blinked a few times, in wonderment about Daichi's train of thought, while his partner narrowed his eyes on the younger one.

"So Tyson; you finally found your way back! 'Bout time!" hollered Daichi.

A sigh escaped the dragon's mouth, "Yeah yeah… what is it?"

"Kenny wants to talk battle strategy with you and the runt!" spoke Hilary, who poked her head from the doorway. "Oh! Hi Rei!" Advancing towards them to stand beside Daichi, Hilary continued, "Is something up?"

A tiny smile graced Rei's lips, and he placed his hands on his waist. "Just wanted to wish the world champ good luck, is all!" Rei patted Tyson's back, "Good luck!"

"Uh… thanks…" replied Tyson, giving Rei a slightly puzzled look.

"What's going on? I'm always out of the loop!" hollered a third voice, which belonged to Kenny. He noticed the Chinese boy and smiled. "Hey Rei…I'm thirsty! Can you get me a glass of water while I talk battle strategy with Tyson and Daichi?"

Narrowing his eyes on the self-proclaimed nerd, Rei shrugged and answered, "Well, seeing as I owe you one from a year ago, alright; I'll do it."

As the older one walked off, Kenny called out, "Oh! I'm not thirsty anymore! Thanks anyway!"

"Chief!" exclaimed Rei, tripping in the process. "You're suppose to say that _after_ I get you the stickin' drink!"

Theatrically, Kenny stepped back three steps, held his arms as a shield in front of his face and fell to the floor before saying rather melodramatically, "I… I can't believe I botched that up…! And I'm suppose to be a genius!"

Patting Kenny's back, Hilary sighed out, "It's okay Kenny! You'll get your revenge sooner or later!"

Turning to his female friend, glasses of tears poured down from his eyes. "You really think so, Hilary?"

"Of course she doesn't!" abruptly stated Daichi, "The old hag is just saying that, Brainiac!"

Shocked at the response, Kenny slumped back to the room, while Hilary tended to Daichi, pulling his tanned cheeks.

"What did you say?!" she all but roared.

"You heard me!"

"Why you lil'-"

As the two fought, Rei walked towards Tyson one last time, and he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, making the midnight hair boy turn to face him. "Tyson…"

"Yeah, Rei?"

"We'll continue this later, okay?"

Unbeknownst to Tyson, Rei meant the 'blooming' relationship between the two. _Rei must mean about the upcoming matches…_

"Sure! I'd like that!"

Rei smiled once more, baring his fangs before walking off. Tyson waved goodbye with a smile on his face, not suspecting Rei was hitting on him…

"Stop it, you old buzzard! Damn you!" hollered Daichi, who was in a Hilary-specialty-headlock.

Walking towards his team room, the holder of Dranzer passed a nearby mirror, quickly tiding up his hair and appearance in general. _I can't risk anyone finding out about Tyson and me… not that I'm ashamed of him or anything… I'm just not ready to reveal that I actually have a…a soft side…_

Finally feeling ready to face his new teammates, Kai stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked in, and put on his game face. If he didn't, Tala and the others would surely suspect something.

"You're late. Did you forget how to use the toilet?" questioned Tala, a hint of amusement on his face.

"No," Kai huffed, while picking up a glass of water. "That would be Max's specialty. Not mine."

"I'm only asking. No need to get all grouchy, Kai. By the way, have you seen your old teammate, Tyson?" asked Tala, leaning his head onto his hand.

A fit of coughing began on Kai's side of the room once the question came up, as it had become obvious that he abruptly spit out the mouthful of water he had in. Kai violently thrust his fist to his chest, attempting to stop the coughing and to rid the remaining water from his throat. Holding a hand to the base of his neck, he quickly regained his composure before turning to his teammate,

"What the hell do you mean?! I haven't seen him! And if I did – which I didn't – I wouldn't know where he is!"

Slightly startled at Kai's outburst, Bryan and Spencer turned to the duel-hair boy with their eyes slightly widened. The once team captain looked at his new teammate suspiciously before continuing,

"Just asking. You've been getting edgy since the tournament started – are you trying to hide something?"

Attempting to take another sip of his water, Kai shifted uncomfortably. "No, I'm not, Tala," he stated firmly before irritably adding, "and since when have I needed to justify my actions?"

The red head grinned, knowing he hit a few buttons. "You never had too, Kai. I was only asking."

__

And if I'm right, it has something to do with that young boy…

To be continued…

Read and review if you love me!


	3. Do Things End Here?

Oh man! I haven't updated in so long! (Eyes widen) I'm so sorry! I just couldn't think of any good things for chapter three! I'm so sorry! I really am! (Hides) Don't hurt me! (Gets up – coughs) Um, anywho. Thanks to all of you wonderful reviewers who supported some of my decisions for this fic! I adore you all! Don't worry. No more TyRe. Why? TyKa all the way! Meh-heh-heh… And look! No warning! Enjoy!

****

Chapter Three

Walking down an empty hallway, Kai let out his breath. He had just won his match against Max, and he felt lousy for leaving Tyson hanging back in the room like that a few hours before. Stuffing his gloved hands into his pockets, he let his head hang slightly, and his gray bangs dangle aimlessly in his eyes. Thoughts wondered the duel-hair boy's mind – from his partner in crime, Tyson – to the next match he was assigned too. Walking past a closed wooden door, he was oblivious to it opening slightly, and a blue gloved hand lashing out to pull Kai into the room. Before he could gather his thoughts, he was pushed against the nearest wall, and soft lips pressed against his. Still attempting to pull himself together, Kai felt a pair of hands lightly stroking his stomach, and he smirked. It was obviously Tyson, as no one beside him knew that Tyson had it in him to be seme sometimes.

Pushing back, Kai murmured, "I thought you were mad at me…"

"I am!" replied Tyson, "I'm giving you the worst kiss I've ever given you!"

"Hard to tell."

Becoming irritated, Tyson backed away and looked at his lover seriously, "Have you thought about before?"

Kai shifted uncomfortably, "Umm… I…m-maybe…"

"Maybe?" The midnight haired boy repeated.

Kai looked away from Tyson's accusing stare, praying that they could just continue their little activity. The indifferent boy looked at his partner, seeing the younger one ready to explode like a volcano. Shuttering slightly, Kai shifted to his left nearest to the door. It was times like this that Kai feared the most. He couldn't risk his only chance at real happiness. Tyson puffed his cheeks up to a crimson red, but instead of blowing right up at his love, he let out steam through his ears.

Tyson huffed, "Fine. Whatever. But if you don't give me a straight answer soon – I just might cheat on you!"

Magenta eyes dilated, 'C-cheat on me?!"

"Damn straight I would! And now that I _really_ think about it, I'd do it too! A lot of guys have been hitting on me, you know!" blurted out the Dragon, fibbing more than his fair share.

"C-cheat on me?!" Kai all but repeated.

Turning away, Tyson stuck out his light pink tongue at the older boy, and walked out of the room with no looking back. Randomly spitting out words for a few moments, he finally came too. Hitting his forehead with the palm of his hand, Kai sighed out and thought, _I don't believe it! I screwed up again!_

Leaning on the table nearest to him, he found a CD case placed under his hand and a CD player not too far from it. He picked up the case, and looked at it. Looking closely, he took notice to it being a burned CD. Flipping over the case, a note served for being the cover, and it was clearly written in his lover's handwriting.

Kai read it aloud in the empty room, "If you keep up this game, this is what will happen."

Placing it into the sleek silver CD player, Kai placed the headphones on, wanting to know what Tyson was attempting to tell him. The CD started up a song that he figured was probably a hit on the recent American chart.

Listening to the song, Kai noted that it was about not telling the one you love how you truly feel, and them loosing them forever with no second chances. Kai's eyes widened, and a loud smash was heard from inside the room, where his jaw dropped. It was clear what Tyson was trying to tell Kai, and he was fearful of loosing him. _But… I know how I feel about you, it's just I don't feel ready to tell anyone, you moron!_

Picking up the CD player, and stuffing it into his pocket roughly, Kai walked out the room. He'd tell everyone when he felt more ready to admit it. Not when Tyson felt like it. _That's the right road to go down, right?_

Running a hand through his hair, he heard two voices right before he turned the corner. He couldn't hear a thing about what the two were saying, so he took what he thought was a risky peak. Seeing Tala's back facing him, the captain wondered whom it was that he was talking too. Praying that it wasn't his beloved angel, Tala shifted over; it was then that Kai growled deep in his throat, for his fear was confirmed. In a matter of seconds, Kai turned from shocked to angry - angry at Tala for flirting with Tyson; and angry with himself for not saying the right things to his lover.

Kai glared darkly at Tala, ready to pound the living crap out of him for flirting with his dragon. Theatrical irritation marks appeared on Kai's head, obviously showing him more than royally pissed.

Glancing behind him slightly, Tala smirked. He could tell Kai was behind them, watching their every move; and becoming more fumed with every second that passed. The redhead turned back to Tyson and lifted his chin slightly,

"I thought I saw some chocolate sauce on your chin, but it's gone now. Don't worry about it." He stated.

Whipping his chin once, Tyson smiled, "Thanks Tala! I thought I had some there from when Hilary made chocolate sundaes, but I guess not! I'm such a messy eater…"

"No problem. Listen, I have to go prep for the next match. I'll see you around?"

"Yeah! In the finals, probably!" replied the younger boy, turning around and running off.

Tala murmured, "Poor boy. Can't tell a single soul about his lover…"

Turning himself on his heels, the wolf started to walk towards the corner Kai was hiding behind, obvious to his teammate's childish game. Tala stuffed his hands into his pockets, and smirked playfully as he walked closer. Abruptly, the redhead was grabbed by the collar of his shirt, and thrust against the wall, and forced to look into murdering magenta eyes.

"What the _hell_ was that, Tala?" Kai seethed.

Tala replied bluntly, "Just what it looked like."

Kai slightly twisted the material to Tala's collar, ready to wring his neck for flirting with Tyson, "Just stay the hell _away_ from him, got it?!"

"Why are you so upset with a boy who isn't yours, Kai?" questioned Tala, looking at him for a reaction.

"I'm not. If I was upset, I'd be kicking every square inch of your ass, right now." He stated firmly.

Narrowing his eyes, and smirking more, Tala pointed to the ground, an obvious signal for his teammate to put him down. Kai continued to glare darkly at Tala before placing him down.

"I have no idea what you're getting at when it comes to Tyson and myself."

"Hm-hmm… I'm _sure_ you don't." stated the redhead

Ignoring Tala's answer, Kai continued calmly, "If I catch you with Tyson _ever_ again, I will seriously kick your ass, and make sure to leave you for dead."

Tala questioned, "Well, your former teammate is fair game, isn't he?"

Huffing, the duel-hair boy turned on his heels and walked off. Tala grinned, and placed his index finger on his chin. He narrowed his icy blue eyes slightly, and whispered,

"Kai Kai Kai… Keep this up, and you might loose Tyson. But don't worry dear friend, Rei will be the last to help you out. I'm sure of it."

As he stalked off, Kai's eyes saddened slightly, _Is this the end of us, Tyson?_

To be continued…

To be perfectly honest, I have no idea of who's at the top of the charts in the U.S. right now. So just work with me on that one! (Sweatdrops)

Well, from the looks of things, there's only one more chapter left to go! No joke! Chapter four's the last chapter! But don't worry folks! Things should get better! (Nods) I promise that the end will be a big splash! (Splashes in water) Review please! But don't ask for a continuation after chapter four, because it won't work out! (Nods again)


	4. The Guy You Love

(Sniffs) The last chapter! Yup, that's right folks, the last chapter. (Nods and sniffs) But enough of the melodrama! I wish to thank all of you who read my fic! I adore each and every one of you! And for those of you who reviewed, I shall glog dance for you! (Puts glogs on and dances) And to think, I ain't Dutch! I'm mostly Ukrainian! XD

****

Chapter Four

In Tyson's eyes, it seemed like a routine that he magically came up with once he started to argue with Kai. Walking down an empty hallway until he cooled down - or at least until he was able to come up with a reasonable explanation of why his lover didn't want to tell everyone.

"Stupid Kai... doesn't want to commit... what's his deal anyway!?" murmured Tyson, obviously agitated.

So many questions popped into his head; some good, and some bad. The list in his head became so long to the point where he lost all track of how many pros and cons there were of the situation. Shaking his head brusquely, Tyson couldn't help but regret his harsh words to the older boy. He would never cheat on him, and he didn't know what possessed him to say so. It all seemed too confusing. Now he understood why Hiro always said that having a relationship with a rebel was hard. You couldn't get them to tell a single soul about their relationship!

Looking up at the ceiling, Tyson blew out his breath. _I've got to tell Kai I'm sorry... but... what if he doesn't forgive me? I'll loose him forever! Avoid him? No - he'd say later on, "We need to talk", and that's just bad! Man, relationships are hard...!_

Without really looking where he was going, he all of a sudden bumped into someone, both of them on their bums in a matter of seconds. Holding his head, Tyson heard the faint words of a female hollering at him to watch where he was heading. Focusing his eyes on the girl to apologize, he was ultimately surprised when he focused his eyes on Hilary.

"Hi-Hilary?"

Shaking her brown hair lively, Hilary focused her eyes on Tyson, "Ty-Tyson?! Sorry! I didn't know it was you - or I would have yelled a little more!"

Standing up, and offering his hand to his fallen comrade, the boy shrugged, "Meh... I'm sorry too... I wasn't really looking where I was going."

"Ah... were the gears grinding too hard?" asked the inquisitive girl.

Grabbing his hand, Tyson pulled her up, and gave her a confusing look, like he had no idea what she was getting at.

Sighing out, Hilary continued, "It just seems like you're thinking of something pretty deep. Is something troubling you?"

Breaking eye contact, Tyson gazed at the pale blue tiles. He automatically decided that Hilary couldn't help him, even if she had the experience. Glancing sadly at her friend, Hilary roughly grabbed Tyson by the wrist and yanked him into a nearby, empty room to talk.

Making sure to lock the door behind them, the brunette looked over to see the midnight haired boy leaning against the teal wall, completely depressed, and knew that whatever was troubling him, she'd be the one to help him. Hilary stood beside him, and leaned her back against the wall in a similar manner, hoping Tyson would be the one to start things off. Sighing heavily, Hilary started off,

"I know something's bothering you Tyson. It's written all over you, and you're making it pretty damn obvious. I mean, the usually Tyson I know is cheerful, and very spirited. The way you are now, I think anyone can just tell."

Shifting slightly, the boy stayed quiet for a few moments, thinking of how to explain the confusing situation. With his eyes still casted upon the floor, Tyson asked quietly,

"You know Andrew... right?"

"Sort of." Came the reply.

"Well... he's having major relationship problems... and he asked me what I thought. Obviously I couldn't answer, seeing as I'm not in any sort of relationship right now."

A small smile graced the brunette's lips, "Hmm-hmmm...?"

"And I- I mean he - doesn't know what to do. See... they've been sneaking around recently, and the girl Andrew's seeing doesn't want anyone to know about the two. He really wants to tell his friends, but she doesn't; and he's not sure whether they should break up."

Placing a gentle hand on the boy's shoulder, Hilary asked, "Well... does Andrew really care about her?"

Blue hair bounced for an answer, and a quite sound came from him. Hilary continued, "Then they shouldn't break up. Just tell him to wait until she feels ready to tell. With all the sneaking around they've been doing, they may be feeling many burdens, but when the two confess about their relationship - things will get better, and the burdens will go away. So just tell him to be patient! After all, love isn't always about agreeing to everything."

Tyson raised his head to look Hilary in the eye. Never in his wildest dreams had he thought Hilary could give such great advice! And to boot, she said it in such a way that he understood! To him, it was like Hilary knew about him and Kai, and knew exactly what to say! Tyson ultimately decided that if he had anymore relationship problems, Hilary would be the friend to call! After all, she seemed experienced in the ways of love!

Grinning, Tyson ran to the door and twirled to face his female friend, "Thanks Hilary! I'll be sure to tell Andrew!"

A smile made it's way onto Hilary's face as a reply. Ready to open the door, her voice stopped him once last time, "Oh Tyson?"

"Yeah?"

Looking at the ceiling with approval of her words, Hilary continued, "Tell Kai that I said hello!"

"Rei! Where the heck are you dragging me?! I mean, seriously! It's only right to tell me what's going on before anyone else!" called a voice.

Rei chuckled, "Still as impatient as always Maxie! And anyway, I told you that we're heading to the Blitzkreig Boy's room first to get them! This is an announcement, so everyone has to be present!"

"Bah... can't you give me a sneak peak of what you're planning to tell everyone?!" whined Max, pulling out his weapon of the puppy dog eyes.

Rei stuck his tongue out playfully, "You'll just have to wait! And the puppy dog eyes don't work on me! They work on Kenny!"

"Oh yeah..."

Both companions turned the last corner to their destination, and Rei forcefully banged on the door, an obvious demand to open it. Tala peaked his head out, and smiled,

"Ah.. Rei, and Max! What are you doing here?"

A bright smile covered Rei's face, "I need to talk to everyone right away in BBA Revolution's team room! It's very important!"

Tala opened the door further, "You guys heard it! We're heading to BBA Revolution's room!"

Kai, who was sitting cross-legged with his arms folded, and eyes closed, thought, _What is so important that Rei needs to see everyone?_

The red-head smirked and slapped his partner's back playfully, "C'mon Kai! If you're old teammate needs to talk, I suggest we all go now!"

Turning to Tala, Kai glared darkly, who was still not completely forgiven. Tala backed off a bit, _He's still mad? Doesn't he get that I was only playing? Even a Blitzkreig Boy needs some fun!_

Rei lead the way to the other room, telling his followers that the other teams were already there, and waiting. As the rest walk in, Max announced cheerfully that the great king Max had arrived, which was then followed by a smartass remark from Rick. Rei patted Max's back to get him to sit down, saying that after his announcement, Max can argue with Rick.

Mumbling incoherent words to his former teammate, Max chose a seat next to Hilary, and whispered something in her ear. It was obvious that the two had recently become a couple, and Tyson knew that he'd give anything to do the same thing with Kai.

Tyson glanced to his lover, who had his back against the wall, folded his arms, and closed his eyes. Sensing that someone was watching him, Kai looked to the midnight-haired boy, and looked longingly into his eyes.

__

Today's the day, Tyson! I think I'm finally ready! After Rei, I'll just say I have to make an announcement, and I'll tell everyone! I don't care about what the hell they'll think... all that matters is that I love you! So just wait a few, okay?

Clearing his voice, Rei motioned for Tyson to come and stand beside him. Shrugging, Tyson did what he was told, and Rei slipped an arm around Tyson's slim waist. Kai magenta eyes widened.

"I just want to tell you Tyson... that I want to be by your side." stated Rei, looking into Tyson's eyes.

In unison, voices echoed, "Huh?"

"Like Kouga from Inu-Yasha said to Kagome, '_You_ are my mate!'"

It seemed like an earthquake has just hit when everyone's jaw hit the floor at the same time. But in the seconds that it took for Rei to confess his love for Tyson, the Chinese blader was thrust upon the wall, and was forced to gaze into dark, murdering magenta depths. His gold eyes revealed fear, and the room was deathly quiet.

"I'd take that back if I where you, Kon!" said an angered Kai.

Rei tripped over his words, attempting to find his voice, "Wha-?!"

"Kai! Put Rei down! What's your trauma?!" roared Hilary, obviously peeved.

Lifting Rei a little bit higher, he burned out, "Understand this: Tyson is taken! He will never be yours!"

Blinking in confusion, Rei replied, "What do you mean?"

"No one touches what belongs to me, understand?" roared the duel-haired boy, "And if you need a simpler explanation, here it is: Tyson is mine!"

Eyes widened at the sudden burst of words, except for Tala's. He placed his index finger to his chin, and smiled,

__

I knew Rei couldn't resist telling everyone how he felt about Tyson! And to boot, it was to the advantage of Kai! I should start up a love hotline! Yeah! I see it now: Tala's Looove Hotline! Come to Tala to seek ways of proclaiming your love! It'll be something great! And I'll make tons of money! Go me!

Tyson stood bewildered to Kai's burst, and as he came back to reality, his eyes softened greatly, and he smiled. The young boy breathed his lover's name, but it all came crashing down when realization kicked in. Tyson walked to where Kai still had Rei by the collar and poked his shoulder. Looking to him, Kai gazed into deadly looking midnight eyes,

"What the hell do you mean, I belong to you?!" roared Tyson, obviously irritated at being classified as an object.

Dropping Rei from where he was in the air, Kai wrapped his long, muscular arms around Tyson, and placed his lips against Tyson's forehead,

"You know what I mean."

As a reply, Tyson simply snuggled up to Kai, and placed his hands on the older boy's shoulders. Pulling back, the two shared a gentle kiss, which was commented by Max and Hilary with their awes.

Tala stood beside Rei, and placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "Don't worry, buddy! You'll find your own Tyson out there somewhere!"

Looking at the spot where Rei once stood, Tala looked around to find Rei flirting shamelessly with Hiro,

"So... Hiro..." The Chinese boy started off, "You busy Saturday night?"

A loud groan from Hiro replied, "Oh god..."

The redhead sauntered over, "What? No period of morning?"

Rei shook his head, "Well, you said for me to find my own Tyson, so, I came up wit the next best thing! His cute ass brother! So, Hiro, are you?"

Hiro hid his face, "Go away, Rei...! I am not like Tyson! I'm just his brother! And I'm not interested in dating men! Are you even listening to me?!"

Rei replied with hearts in his eyes, "Oh! Sorry, I wasn't listening! Where you saying something?"

The End

It's the end?! It is! (Sniffs) I had a lot of fun writing this! XD And the best part was reading everyone's reviews, and seeing such wonderful feedback! It always made writing this fic so much fun! XD Thank you! (Bows) Be sure to look out for my new fic, _Crystal Clear Destiny_! Later days!


End file.
